Leeroy Jenkins (video)
Were you looking for the the official Leeroy Jenkins TCG card and lore? Leeroy Jenkins is one of (perhaps even) the most famous players in World of Warcraft. His actions now make some use his name as a term to represent actions similar to what he does in the movie where he appears with his guild, PALS FOR LIFE. The Leeroy movie is generally suggested to be a must-see for any and all WoW-players. In 2005, Leeroy was also mentioned in a question about World of Warcraft on the TV game show Jeopardy!. In the video, Leeroy sits AFK while the rest of his overly cautious group discusses tactics on how to best defeat a boss in Upper Blackrock Spire. After his party members have calculated a 32.333% survival chance, he suddenly returns to his computer saying, "Ok chums I'm back, lets do this...", then screams the infamous line "LEEEEEERRRRROOOOYY JEEEEEEEEENNNNKKIIINS!!!!" as he charges in. The other party members stand still for a moment, perhaps in shock, after which they proceed to rush in to 'stick to the plan' only to find out that he has caused a major egg hatch and caused loads of dragons to spawn. This causes all group members to die and find out that their Soulstone buffs have exhausted. Leeroy is also a popular term used in groups for a person who causes a bad pull and causes a group wipe. Another perspective on the movie Unfortunately, the movie was staged. Even before a "Pals For Life" member was interviewed on a gaming news network and stated that it was an effort to make fun of "nerd guilds", people pointed out the various indicators for a staged event. *Most notably, the expression "WIPE TIME!" is written in the guild chat of the recording player at the beginning of the movie. *One of the raid members asks, "Does Leeroy need those Devout shoulders?" The Devout shoulder piece, or more precisely , is a cloth item from the Priest set Vestments of the Devout. Leeroy is a paladin and as such would rarely need to wear a cloth item, whether he is a healing paladin or not. Some, however, state that this makes perfect sense, if Leeroy is in fact a healing paladin. *The calculation of survival percentage is another give away. Which is by itself nonsense, and certainly would not need to be done in a lower-end instance such as Upper Blackrock Spire by people who have Epic sets of armor. *The strategy being discussed is awful. The Father Flame event is possibly one of the hardest events to master, simply due to the large number eggs that will potentially hatch during the fight. Among none of the popular strategies for this fight is one in which you aggro most/all of the entire room. Doing so would be suicide, no other way about it. There would simply be too many whelps, even a great tank would die quickly against that many. And to use Intimidating Shout would not help in any way. If anything, that would only keep the whelps off the group for a few seconds and possibly pull even more. *The person filming the entire situation seems to run over a lot of whelp eggs, only releasing more and more whelps. In a situation where whelps are already released, this is the last thing anyone who has any knowledge of the encounter would do, except if the person was trying to make it harder (or impossible) for the group to survive. The Leeroy mod Prior to the addon exodus which was caused by Patch 2.0.1., players could also get a Leeroy add-on for WoW. Typing /leeroy would result in the playing of the 'Leeeerrroooyy Jenkins!' line, accompanied by an emote saying " invokes the power of Leeroy Jenkins!" All other players in the neighborhood of the invoker who do have the Leeroy mod, would also hear the Leeroy Jenkins sound. There has since been a new mod made. It can be downloaded from the following link: http://wowui.incgamers.com/?p=mod&m=4980 Dialogue The full dialog of the original video is difficult to reconstruct based on the material. As a consequence of this individual transcripts may vary heavily. The following is therefore an approximation based on available material: Player 1: to teammates outside cave OK guys, these eggs have given us a lot of trouble in the past, uh does anybody need anything off this guy or can we bypass him? Player 2: Uhh, I think Leeroy needs something from this guy. Player 1: Oh, does he need those Devout Shoulders? Doesn't - isn't he a paladin? Player 2: Yeah, but that will help him heal better, he'll have more mana. Player 1: sighs Christ. OK, uhh well what we'll do, I'll run in first, uh gather up all the eggs, we can kinda just, ya know blast them all down with AOE. Um, I will use Intimidating Shout, to kinda scatter'em, so we don't have to fight a whole bunch of them at once. Uhh, when my Shouts are done, uhh, I'll need Anfrony to come in and drop his Shout too, uh so we can keep them scattered and not have to fight too many. Um, when his is done, Bass of course will need to run in and do the same thing. Uhh, we're gonna need Divine Intervention on our mages, uhh so they can, uhh, AE, uh so we can of course get them down fast, cause we're bringing all these guys, I mean, we'll be in trouble if we don't take them down quick. Uhh I think this is a pretty good plan, we should be able to pull it off this time. Uhh, what do you think Abduhl? Can you give me a number crunch real quick? Abduhl: Uhhh.. Yeah gimme a sec... I'm coming up with thirty-two point three three uh, repeating of course, percentage, of survival. Player 1: That's a lot better than we usually do, uhh, alright, you think we're ready guys? interrupted Leeroy: Alright, chums, Let's do this... LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS! into room -Short pause- Player 2: ... Oh my God he just ran in. in Player 1: Save him! Oh jeez, stick to the plan. Oh jeez, let's go, let's go! follows Player 1: Stick to the plan chums, stick to the plan! Player 1: Oh jeez, oh fuck. Indistinguishable: Gimme a Divine Intervention, hurry up. Player 1: Shoutin'! Player 3: I can't cast! I can't move, am I lagging, guys? I can't move! Player 1: What the—what the hell? Player: I can't AE! Player 3: I can't move! Player 1: Oh my God... Player: The eggs keep respawning! More respawning!! Indistinguishable: I don't think you can cast with that shit on! player: Oh my God! Leeroy: We got em, we got em! I got it, I got it. Player 2: Take it off! Take it off! shouts Player 1: Stay down, Stay down. Oh my God.. Player 1: Goddamnit Leeroy! Goddamn it... others: Yeah, Leeroy you moron, Leeroy! put-downs of Leeroy amongst group Player 1: Listen, this is ridiculous. Indistinguishable: You dumbass. Leeroy: I'm on it. Player 1: I'm down, Forekin down. Goddamnit. then a pause, followed by other put-downs Why do you do this shit, Leeroy? Player: Spiffy, rez us! Spiffy, rez us! Player 2: I'm trying! Leeroy crying: It's not my fault! Player 1: Who's Soulstoned? We do have a Soulstone up, don't we? dies Think I need a Soulstone? Player 2: Yeah but you need a Warlock. Player 2 everybody is dead: ... Oh God... Player 1: Oh for - nearly chokes and swallows Great job! For Christ's sake! babble Leeroy, you are just stupid as hell. Player: Oh my God... Leeroy: At least I have chicken. The aftermath This event has even gone on to garner attention from Blizzard and Upper Deck Entertainment. The mock-website YTMND has a vast collection of pages involving Leeroy-jokes. Also, in the recently released World of Warcraft Trading Card Game, there is included a Leeroy Jenkins trading card. External links * Download location of original movie * [http://www.owlboy.com/wowwiki/Jepordy_leeroy-mirror.wmv Leeroy in Jeopardy!] * Leeroy Jenkins Tribute Site. * Interview with Ben "Leeroy Jenkins" Schulz * Home of PALS FOR LIFE - original site for Leeroy Jenkins's guild. * An interview with Leeroy Jenkins * The Leeroy Jenkins Parable * Leeroy's Armory profile Category:Game Terms Category:Fan movies